1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to running tools for use in oil field applications. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to running tools for use in subsea drilling operations.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Drilling systems are often employed in subsea oil and gas exploration. Such systems include a wide variety of subsea equipment, including tooling used to operate and service such equipment. Such tooling can include hydraulic tools having components, such as hydraulic cylinders, and can be exposed to harsh conditions such as hang-off loads and/or bending loads. Such loads can expose a running tool's components, including hydraulic cylinders and piston rods to tension, compression, high pressure, and bending stresses. Furthermore, user error, or improper attachment of tools to subsea equipment, can lead to increased load stress in the piston rods of hydraulic cylinders and other components. The increased load stress can be caused by tension, compression, and bending forces.